Blooming x Love x Sweet Dreams
by wilddesertedisland
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika have turned in for the night at their hotel room, and things happen. M rated for the sex


Alone, finally. Kurapika sighed, slumping on to an especially comfortable looking chair. It seemed as if he and his friends didn't really have a home anymore. They just traveled around, hotel room to hotel room, searching for Phantom Troupe members, in Kurapika's case. In everyone else's, probably just adventure; excitement.

"Too much excitement." Kurapika thought. Even though he was a teenager too, he could barely keep up with Gon and Kirua. Those two were on crack 24/7, according to his 'husband'. Nonetheless, both of them protected them fiercely, like parents.

Yeah, that's what they are, parents.

As Kurapika thought about this, he didn't notice the knock on his door. Oh yeah, he forgot that he was sharing this room. With whom you may ask?  
Leorio.

Ah, Leorio. The big dolt. As much as Kurapika would fight with him, hit him and be cold and distant, he loved him like no other. Kura lets out a sarcastic dreamy sigh, opening the door.

"Hm? Miss me already?" Leo shot back as he steps through the doorway, placing his suitcase next to the bathroom door. Kurapika turned to let him through the narrow way, before retorting back. "Ah, I was getting all excited just thinking about you~" Once again, that sarcastic dreamy tone. Leorio scoffs.

Too easy to mess with him. Kurapika shoots that heart-melting smile. "Ah, stop smilin' like that.'ll make me feel bad for fucking you into the mattress later." Kura barely flinches from the risqué comment. This was just a normal conversation with Leorio Paladinknight.

Kurapika leans again the wall to his side, wearing a more mischievous grin, which Leorio was the only one who got to see. Lucky him.

"Hm? Just gonna speak with yer expressions, Kurapika? Not like I'm surprised." He triumphantly leans against the backboard of the bed, like he believes he said something clever, how cute.  
"I can speak, Leorio." Another sly grin earned from the taller man, his eyes closed.  
Kura approaches, dropping his pair of wooden swords to the ground. The other man opens one eye at the sound of wood clacking to the ground. There is a bit of hesitation in Kura's movements, he still wasn't used to the intimacy part of relationships. All he knew is that he has lots of fun with Leo, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He is snapped out of his train of thought, as he was met with a hand waving in front of him. "Earth to Kurapika, You there kid?" Making fun of the boy spacing out in another runaway steam engine of deep thought was one thing. But calling him a kid was just pushing it.

"If I'm a kid, doesn't this make us illegal?" Kura retorts, met with a gesture of disregard. "Sure, sure, Kurapika. Whatever gets ya hard." So damn blunt. This comment is responded to with a quick smack to the back of the head.

Leorio just laughs after the initial pain wears off. "Heh, Nice comeback." Kura promptly sits down on the bed, using Leorio's chest and stomach as a pillow. The older man was about to make a comment on how there were pillows right next to him. "Tired already, Kurapika?" Leorio comments, noting the forming of dark circles under the blonde's eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted." Kurapika replies, a look of concern adorning his sleep deprived face. "Did you really have to start something with the guy who pushed Gon over? I was ready to rip his head off, but Gon didn't seem to mind, and just got right back up and fooling around with Kirua again." Leorio scoffs at the thought. "The bastard deserved it. I could 'a stabbed him, but I didn't wanna have to stress you out even more." Kura pulls off his robe-like cover, tossing it on to the chair nearby, now only in his pure white clothing.

"That punch still looked more painful than any knife, Leorio."

A slightly snarky, but true comment from the blonde, as he rummages through his bag, pulling out a book, an old and worn leather cover, just as Kurapika preferred. He liked the smell, and how it felt in his hands. Kurapika lazily scanned through the pages, trying to find out where he left off in the sea of letters. He lets out a bored humming like noise, just in one tone. "Bored, Kura?" Leorio runs a hand through his soft blonde hair, Kurapika lets out a sigh. "I thought I was tired, but yeah, I think I'm both." He chuckles a bit nervously.

Kura indulged in Leorio petting him, his smile getting larger and larger, as the sun finally set. Slowly, he puts down the book on the nearby nightstand. He yawns, covering his mouth, as tears collect at the corners of his eyes. He wipes them away, craning his neck to look up at Leorio.  
He ceases petting Kura, resting his hand on Kurapika's head. A warm smile, passing like a virus, appears on his face as well. Moments like this were ones the both craved for. Maybe, just maybe, when Leorio became a doctor, and Kura hunted down all of the Phantom Troupe, they could settle down, and be just like this forever._ Just a pipe dream._ Kura responded to his fantasy, before nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest. The events of today have overtaken him, and sleep was enclosing it's tendrils around Kurapika. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Leorio can feel the sleepiness radiating off of the boy, as he pulls the comforter over the both of them. With a free hand, he caresses the blonde's face, and neck. Leo always thought Kura has his own brand of beauty. The way his face was shaped, how his eyes shown bright, even when not scarlet, ( but that's not to say they weren't pretty when they were scarlet) how his slender build only complimented his perfect face… Shit, maybe Kura's spacing out has become contagious, as Leorio found himself getting lost in thought more and more often even since becoming a thing with the blonde boy.

"Mmm, Leo? Are you still awake?" Leorio is shocked out of his train of thought, his eyes glued to his lover. "Yeah. You can go back to sleep, y'know." Kura turns around on his stomach, his chin resting on Leorio's chest. "I don't think I can." He replies back with. Leo just replies with a peck on the forehead.  
Kurapika is a bit stunned, but takes this as a challenge. He crawls on top of the man, and he starts to kiss him passionately, his lips pressing against his, and tongues already fighting for dominance over one-another. Kura didn't mess around when it came to this kind of stuff. Leorio tries to fight for control over the situation, but the young Kutra member is too strong, and has the upper hand. He only pulls away to get a breath, and then dives back in again, saliva coating both boy's lips.

Both of them are just getting aroused from the kissing, and intimate contact in general. Kura can feel the sweat dowsing his back, but doesn't bother to remove any clothing. He was easily embarrassed too. He just never showed it. Leorio's hands still ran up and down the blonde's body, the white fabric sticking to him. The initially freezing hotel room had heated up considerably. The hot breaths weren't helping either. The sounds of fabric rubbing against fabric sounded as loud as an airport runway, but neither seemed to care.

Finally, Kurapika pulls away for more than a second, his eyes turned fully scarlet. Leorio knew all too well what this meant. Kura narrows his eyes, another mischievous, and playful smile only either told the best thing ever, or doom for the older man. As he was staring in the boy's scarlet eyes, he almost didn't notice him undoing his belt with his free hand, and reaching inside Leorio's boxers, fumbling a bit, until he finally found what he was looking for. It was fully erect, and even starting to throb in Kurapika's grasp. Leorio gulped, letting out a shaky breath. As sex savvy as he seemed, he's only ever had sex with Kurapika. No other women, or men. So, he was always nervous. Kura slipped off the man's pants, just leaving his boxers. He slowly pumped his dick up and down, going painfully slow. Leorio hissed at this, breathing becoming heavier. Kura also having the softest hands in the goddamn world wasn't helping either. Leorio still wondered how they were this velvety even after all the fights and ass-kicking Kurapikas done.

"G-Gah… Leorio grunts, each stroke sending shockwaves up his back. "Damn Kura, you t-tease." He squirms under the other boy's grip, as the blonde just smiled, each stroke getting slower and more drawn out. Kurapika knew he was driving Leo up the wall, his facial expression twisting about told it all. Kura loved getting reactions out of Leorio, watching him squirm, and his face heat up... He simply adored it. His strokes got faster and faster, the sound of skin rubbing against skin became audible. Leorio lets out a repressed moan, and sighs. "K-Kura..." He hisses out, as his body temperature increases. "I'm gonna-"

Almost immediately, Kurapika pulls his hand away. Leorio groans from the sudden lack of pleasure, and from frustration. "I-I'll say it again. Damn Kura, you tease." He grips the bedsheets, his erection throbbing from neglect. Kura plants a soft kiss on Leo's neck. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I wanted to try something new."

Something...new? Leorio's head filled up with all kinds of awfully lewd thoughts, only making his hard-on hurt more. With a quick kiss on the lips, Kura crawls down until he's only a few inches away from Leorio's erection. Both of them tremble from anticipation.

Kurapika grips his cock, pumping it a bit, before trailing his tongue up and down the shaft, sucking on the sides as well. Leo shudders, "Hah... So thats what you meant..." Leorio's voice was barely a whisper, he was already losing his mind at how amazing it felt.

Kurapika kissed the tip, closing his eyes. Leorio feels a shiver run up his spine, gasping. He thought this was torture. "Gaaah... Kura, g-get on with it, w-would ya?" Kurapika looks up at the man, smile widening. "Alright, alright. If you really can't take it anymore..." Kura doesn't hesitate to plunge the shaft into his mouth. Leorio nearly screams as Kurapika swirls his tounge around it, covering it in his saliva. "A-ah...AH! K-Kurapika...!" Leorio tries to keep his voice down, as it was the middle of the night, and they were surrounded by rooms. "Ah, f-fuck Kura..." He places a hand on the blondes head, encouraging Kura to go faster, his head bobbing up and down, enough to give a normal person whiplash, or so Leorio thought. He was delirious from the incredible sensations. The blonde had his hands locked on to Leorio's hips, using them as leverage. And, luckily, Kurapika had trained himself to have a gag reflex of steel. Nothing could trigger it. Not even a dick halfway shoved down his throat. Pretty damn convenient.

In the haze of all this, Kurapika nearly forgot about his own throbbing erection. It was starting to hurt now, as Kura used a free hand to push his pants and boxers down, and began to pleasure his neglected length as well. He lets out small moans, and Leorio can feel the vibrations from his mouth. "Aaa-aah, Fuck, Kura. You're t-too good..." Leo chokes out, his head thrown back, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

The blonde's hand was a blur, as his moans got louder and louder, but muffled by Leorio's girth shoved in his mouth. Not like he minded. Leo felt heat building up, like he was about to burst. "K-Kura, I-I'm gonna-!" Leorio is cut off by his own orgasm, his cum both going down Kura's throat, and on to his perfect face. He reaches his limit shortly after, shooting his seed out onto the bedsheets. Both were exhausted, from both of their intense orgasms. Kurapika manages the strength to pull up his boxers, and then crawls up to Leorio, who hands him a damp washcloth. Guess he anticipated this to happen. Kurapika cleans his face and hair, and gives in to exhaustion, collapsing on top of his boyfriend. "K-Kurapika...Where did you learn to give amazing blowjobs at?" He joked. Kura would smack him, but his lack of energy prevented him from moving a muscle. The blonde just hummed in response. "Nowhere." Leorio seemed to notice the exhaustion in his voice, and reached over to turn off the obnoxiously bright lamp, and pull the comforter over the two of them, off the floor. "Night, Kurapika." He plants a kiss on his forehead, before drifting off, along with his lover.


End file.
